The present invention generally relates to electromagnetic valves and more particularly relates to electromagnetic valves used in hydraulic brake systems.
DE 195 29 724 A1 discloses an electromagnetic valve of this general type which is used in particular for hydraulic automotive vehicle brake systems with wheel slip control. The valve includes a valve housing into which a sleeve that closes the housing is inserted and guides a magnetic armature provided with a valve tappet. In its electromagnetically non-energized initial position, the electromagnetic valve is in its closed position because a pressure fluid passage inside a valve piston and also between the valve piston and the valve housing is closed by the valve tappet under the effect of a spring.
Shortcomings may be caused by the construction disclosed with respect to the assembly of the individual components in the valve housing, especially on the valve piston, and also regarding the suitability of the electromagnetic valve in terms of a simple bleeding and filling ability of the connected brake system.
An object of the present invention is to improve upon an electromagnetic valve of the type referred to hereinabove also in terms of fluid flow by using means which are as simple, inexpensive and operationally reliable as possible in order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.